SoaH City Royal Rumble
by Genesis Inferno
Summary: blah....this story is is not complete I kindive gave up on it but if anyone R&R this tell me what you think this features many of the SoaH City residents from the SoaH City message board doing a battle royal like event


SOAH CITY PRESENT  
THE  
  
ROYAL  
RUMBLE  
2003  
  
By Silver V Hedgehog  
  
Chapter 1: The Countdown to the Royal Rumble  
  
It's a Nice cool day in SoaH City, as a Crowd of Crazy Fight fans from not just SoaH city but around the world had come to see a event that no body will "Never EEEEVER Forget!" Well as the crowd continues entering the Big SoaH Stadium getting tickets for there seats and buying Merchandise unaware of the catastrophic events that are about to take place.  
  
Meanwhile Backstage Dressing Room:  
  
Hyper-io: YAY GOLD FISH!  
  
Rec: where playing poker Hyper and its A Full house (puts down the winning cards)  
  
Hyper-io: oh..  
  
Blaze, Mecha V, and JP at the same time: oh man!  
  
Rec: HAHAHA now pay up.  
  
Rec, Hyper-io, Mecha Silver V and JP were playing a game of Poker together and Claire was there watching them. Claire: (giggles)  
  
In the corner of the room Specter with his arms cross watching them play their game smirks and said "you guys should stop playing your silly games and get ready!"  
  
Hyper-io gets up "whatever...grump" Specter was now angry but quickly comedown and thinks 'your on my hit list now you drunken idiot.' As he sees him drink down the rest of his beer that keeps him in hyper form.  
  
In this room had 30 Furries Male and Female and there mind is only on one thing to become Champion of SoaH City.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be at my side when I Fight, Shaddete?" ask Baldur who is talking to his Loving wife "listen this is going to be your last fight here at SoaH City before the move so I want to be by your side."  
  
"ok" he Huggles her.  
  
In a darker area of the Backstage:  
  
Antic does some shadow boxing, egar to have his last Revenge on Baldur for all the bad things he done to him. Also there Cal was in the corner with his eyes close thinking 'I get my Revenge on you Hyper for out voting me in the campaign I will beat you!" his eye open with fire in them.  
  
Meanwhile in the hall way:  
  
"Hi this Emi reporting I'm here with the man who enter number 2 thinks he can." Spikey version 1 interrupts Emi. "No Emi I know I'm going to win the Royal Rumble cause I Spikey.." he puts his hand up to jester the word "mattitude" "..VERSION 1 will throw the 29 other superstars out of the match and when I win, everyone will bow before me as King of the world even Neon Ego God Chaos will bow down and kiss my feet HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Emi just Sweatdrops and thinks 'yeah with a ego like his anything can happen but tonight it's too unpredictable'  
  
Mean while at the Commentator's table on the Stadium grounds:  
  
Roxy and Squee the Metroid is study their script for tonight's Pay per View. Roxy notice a camera man was looking at them and also notice Squee drawing something perverted so she throws a can of soda at his head and it got stuck to him with out realizing he continues reading. The Cameraman leaned over to Squee and whispered "a coke can is on your head."  
  
Squee looks up at him "well I guess I'm the real thing BABY!" Roxy Sweatdrop and said "I would kick you but I be afraid you would stuck to bottom of my new shoes"  
  
Squee speaks up and said "on that note we will be back after this station break  
  
At 3  
  
2  
  
1"  
  
Chapter 2: Let the Games begin  
  
BOOM! The Fireworks go off in the Stadium as over 95,965 Hardcore Fans (beats Wrestlemania 3 record of 93'000) sees an array bright colors thanks too The ChaoKiller who tied a Chao to a bunch of Rockets "bye bye Hyper sonic Chao!" he waves into the sky.  
  
Squee: Hello everybody and welcome to the ROYAL RUMBLE I'm your host SQUEE!  
  
Roxy: no your perverted host Squee!  
  
Squee: HA HA very funny, Are first match is a Tag team match Between.  
  
MECHA SILVER V AND HOWARD THE FOX  
VS OMEGA THE HEDGEHOG AND AURON!  
  
Backstage:  
  
"Good luck on the fight Mecha and Howard." said Claire who then hugs Mecha V. "Thanks Claire" then Mecha returns the hug to the Angel. "Yeah good luck" said JP who walks in "you need it." Howard just then tapping his foot said "come on lets go kicks some tail" then they both run tours the entrance to the Arena.  
  
Omega and Auron was all ready near the entrance sees Howard and Mecha's arrival "ready for a good fight" said Mecha with a egad sound in his robotic voice, Howard was silent and was ready to fight. Omega smiled "yeah I can't wait to used this on you" shows his omega sword two them. Mecha didn't care he made a twisted smile and said "give it your best shot!"  
  
Back at the Ring: we don't see anybody there too announce the fighters to enter "EXCUSE ME" coming out of a Megaphone in the middle of the ring.. or do we? The Camera goes left then right then dropping down down down as low as it can go "that better" it was Hyper Sonic Chao Again! "I announces the fighters" ok!  
  
Chao: Are first match is scheduled for one fall and it's a Tag team contest  
  
The Theme of Trunks from DBZ Japanese version plays For Omega The Hedgehog and Auron as the walk tours the ring waving to the crowd and enters the Ring, This ring is no normal size wrestling Ring it is about the size of the Cell Game Ring from DBZ so its huge in length.  
  
Then the theme of Metal Sonic from the Virtual Sonic Soundtrack brings Mecha Silver V and Howard The Fox to the Ring and they both jump in.  
  
Chao: ok all the fights tonight are no rules so its all out now Bring up the Force field to protect the People:  
  
Meanwhile in some control room:  
  
Nuku Cat: Zin Drop the Force field  
  
Zin: hmmm what these buttons do (push it)  
  
Suddenly the Force field takes effect protecting the People. Just then Omochao fly's in warring a ref shirt "ok there is no rules SOOOOOOOO LETS GET IT ON!" Mecha looks down and see Omochao "KICK THE CHAO"  
  
"Don't kick the Chao," said Omochao  
  
"KICK IT!" so away went Omochao, kicked like a football crashing into Auron with a bang "Boy I get a kick out of life" Mecha Makes a Big stupid grin on his face that made Howard sweatdrop.  
  
That Moment: Omega lashes out at both Mecha and Howard with omega sword. The Robot and Fox fly's out of the way. Auron gets back up who now looks wasted thanks to Omochao, jumps up and Attacks Howard and the fist fight begins with them. Mecha with Great speed moves his body around as Omega and his Sword are attacking him.  
  
Howard Tail whips Auron, but the Attack was no good and Auron grabs his tail and rams him down into the ring.  
  
"Stand still you stupid Robot" Omega continue attacking Mecha "HAHAHAHA this is fun!" Mecha spins low and Blast him with his silver beam cannon, that sec Omega blocks the beam with his sword.  
  
Backstage:  
  
BlueHawk, Hyper-io, JP and Claire where watching the fight from the TV monitor  
  
"Am I seeing things or Mecha is enjoying him self?" ask JP with a Smile "well that's Silver for ya" Claire answered  
  
Hyper-io breaks Beer bottle "GO MECHA!"  
  
BlueHawk looks at him then say " he need to stop doing that"  
  
Back at the Ring:  
  
Omega fires Energy Balls from his omega sword at Mecha V. the Mecha Bot spin jumps out of his way. While Howard and Auron is doing a test of strength on each other. Howard powers up and heads butt Auron and Spears him down goes for the Cover.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
kicks out!  
  
Omega sends Mecha flying and jumps after him with his sword. Mecha Blocks the Sword and Fires up the Sword called the Magna Blade and send Omega down with it, the red and blue striped Hedgehog jumps up and both of them slash there swords together with a ping!  
  
For the next two-min both Mecha and Omega were in a power struggle with there swords. Then Finally Omega lost his sword and got blown away. Mecha Jumps up and kicks him out of the Ring. Mecha Jumps after him.  
  
As for Howard he picks up Auron and runs with him and Rams him into the far corner. Mecha Throws a Chair to Howard and drops it on Auron head and pin's him for the 1, 2, 3 DING DING DING!  
  
Chao: The Winner is MECHA SILVER V AND HOWARD THE FOX!  
  
The Crowd goes wild as their hands are put in the air as winners.  
  
Back Stage: we find Spikey Version 1 walking down the Hall then suddenly bumps into Valoc the Bat. They attacked each other and the backstage Guys break up the fight, Dragged them both tours the Ring entrances as Mecha V and Howard returns to back stage.  
  
Chapter 3: 2 out of 3 falls  
  
Squee: what a cool way to begin tonight's PPV now we got a Good Fight coming up. It feature the self proclaimed King of the world, and leader of mattitude, Spikey Version 1 VS Now the new part time mod, and The Official Pervert of SoaH city Valoc the Bat under 2 out of 3 falls.  
  
Roxy: the first fall is a normal match. The second fall is under TLC rules. And last and not lease." she points up word in the sky, the cameraman looks up to see she was pointing showing a Gigantic Cage "Hell in the Cell!"  
  
Suddenly the camera goes to a big screen of the Internet someone typed these words  
  
Program: Spikey  
  
Version: 1.0  
  
Enter  
  
Then the theme of Matt Hardy plays for the arrival of Spikey version 1 all the Girls scream with love for Spikey walking down to the ring, as he walks down we go back stage.  
  
Backstage near the entrance:  
  
"This is Emi Reporting backstage, now I'm here with the new Part time mod Valoc." "Now Valoc you have big fight with Spikey in Two out of Three falls what your game plan" Valoc smiled "Emi well that a secret, how about we go out after I win this fight and the Rumble?" Emi became angry "pervert!" hits him over the head with a sledgehammer "ouch!"  
  
Emi Smiles "that's better now back to the Ring side!"  
  
Spikey waits inside the Ring tapping his foot "come on!" Suddenly Valoc's theme plays for the bat as he walks down to the ring with a killer look on his face and lump on his head from Emi. Spikey looks at him and Chuckles at him.  
  
Valoc runs and slides into the ring and jumps the Fox. Throws him to the ropes and does a flying close line! Version 1 falls too the out side and Valoc strakes by going too the top rope and jumps on top of him pounding his fist into his face. The Black Bat grabs the Arctic Gray Fox and throws him back into the ring.  
  
Then Valoc begins working on a body part his arm by doing a single arm DDT. "Take that (crack) and that" (Crack again) Valoc kicks away on Spikey's ribs, but the fox rolls out and does a tail whip that trips Valoc down on to the Ring mate.  
  
Spikey continues by dropping the leg on his chest, picks the bat up and do a hang man's neck breaker, goes for a cover 1 2 (puts his arm up at 2.)  
  
Valoc gets up really peeved off; kicked Spikey and try's too power bomb the Fox. Version 1 gets out of it and does Stings Scorpion Death drop (a reverse DDT) after that Spikey puts a side head luck on Valoc too get a breather or too, and Valoc will not but be in pain.  
  
Spikey Version 1 had the head luck on Valoc for two minutes before The Bat starts getting out of it and elbows the fox in the ribs two times. Spikey staggered back ward. Then Valoc runs and throws The Grey fox over him with back body drop, runs to the ropes and stops and wait for Spikey to get back up and so he can do Edge's spare attack. Version 1 gets up sees Valoc and jumps over him with a leap frog, then runs to the ropes and drop kicks Valoc, then starts running with him too do a tornado DDT. Goes for the cover 1, 2, (kicks out at two in a half.) Now Spikey is getting frustrated and goes to finishing off Valoc bye doing the twist of fate. Try's doing his finisher but Valoc push him two the ropes and does a School boy (a roll over too a pin fall move.)  
  
1 2 (NO A KICK OUT!)  
  
Spikey gets up and gives Valoc a Fishermen suplex (perfect plex) 1, 2, 3!  
  
Chao: winner of the first fall. Spikey Version 1.Now its time for are next part of the fight. UNDER TABLE, LADDERS, AND CHAIRS!  
  
Spikey slides out of the ring and looks under the ring apron. Starts grabbing out a Table and puts it in the Ring then grabs a Ladder but leaves it on the flour. Goes back into the ring, but gets hammered in the head with a steel chair by Valoc. Who then puts the fox into the corner and dropkicks the Chair into his face. Cause of that attack Spikey is now bleeding from the head.  
  
That moment as the crowd in the Stadium starts chanting "TABLE TABLE TABLE!" Valoc sets the Table up in the corner of the ring, notice a can of Gasoline and dumps it on the table.  
  
(Fire Fire!) A Burst of flames covers the table and the sick fans are loving this. Picks up Spikey . just then The Fox gives Valoc a roll throw and Kicks him. After that (this gets a little graphic here) Spikey Power bombs Valoc into the burning table putting Valoc on fire in the process.  
  
Crowd: OHHHHHHHH!  
  
The firemen brings the there super soakers too blow the fire off of Valoc. As that goes on Spikey grabs the Ladder and sets it in the middle of the Ring and starts climbing the steps. Valoc no really wet and burned from the burning table starts going after Spikey up on the Ladder.  
  
The Bat grabs the fox and throws him off the Ladder into a pile of Chairs in the ring that fans were throwing in it. Valoc continues climbing until he reaches the top and grabs a Magazine? "Not just any Magazine" Valoc started "it's a Hentai Magazine with Rouge The Bat on the Cover!" So Valoc hugs the book and fall off the ring  
  
Chao: winner of the second fall. VALOC THE BAT!  
  
In the Crowd:  
  
Bio: Hey that was my Magazine of you Rouge!  
  
Rouge: don't worry I can get you a Copy!  
  
Bio: YAYYYYY!  
  
Chao: lower the cell cause where going too sudden death!  
  
As the Large Cell lowers Spikey gets up and starts setting a stack of Table's to make a tower out of them, setting 5 Tables on top of each other preparing to do something bad when the Cell lowers. Valoc puts the Magazine down as Spikey jumps back into the Ring before the Cell covers them from the outside. The gray fox runs at Valoc in fast speed, and Valoc did the same thing.  
  
Spikey Version 1 does a roundhouse kick, Valoc ducks and grabs the chair and throws it at him. Spikey catches it and try's hitting him with it. Valoc ducked and does the RVD's Vandaminater on The fox. Spikey is now done and out but Valoc is not done oh no he's not, as he notice the stack of tables on the outside of the cell.  
  
Valoc goes out of the ring with Spikey and opens the cell door. Now out of the cell Valoc with Spikey fly up too the top of the Cell. There he land on the roof top of the thing drags Spikey like a dead thing tours the edge of the cell were the Table stack is and begins to Power Bomb throw them all.  
  
BUT NO Spikey Law blows Valoc in the nuts and chock slams the bat throw the Stack of Tables.  
  
Squee: OH MY GOD!  
  
Roxy was two shock to talk from watching the event that just unfolded. Valoc is not moving most be he is out cold from the big 20 feet drop.  
  
The Ref Omochao stops the match.  
  
Chao: Your winner of the match Spikey Version 1!  
  
"HAHAHAHHA" Spikey laughed "now I'm one step closer to winning the Rumble Match"  
  
Squee: As Valoc being stretcher and taking to back stage the thing is that can he make it back for the rumble.right now we are taking a break so we can clean the Ring.  
  
Off camera:  
  
He turns his head tours Roxy who was cleaning the Ring "how's it going?" Roxy growl at the Blob thing "remind me to chew you like Bubble gum later"  
  
Backstage:  
  
Antics the hedgehog is in silences near the entrance of the Stadium cause he knows its his turn to fight but with a purpose, its not for pride cause he lost that to his challenger, not his life cause that was taking away from him thanks to him. (He has the halo to prove it) As he stands there, his friends and family are watching.  
  
"What's wrong with Antics I never seen my son liked this before?" Ask Claire too Antics wife Volta, his Dad JP and Mecha V. "this is really big in Antics mind he wants his last chance on vengeance's against Baldur" Answered Mecha in a low tone in his robotic voice. The Young Blue Rabbit the wife of Antics walks up too him. "Good luck my love" she said and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
Antics just look at her and for the first time today he smiled.  
  
Suddenly Antics Theme plays in the arena, the dark and green striped Hedgehog hugs Valta then walks into the entrance.  
  
Squee: Ladies and gentlemen it's now time for one of Three main events of this PPV as Antics walks down to the ringside area he is about to have a tuff fight cause he going to fight one of the strongest fighters in SoaH City History. Baldur Terralventhe in his last match on SoaH City grounds. This fight is not just for bragging rights; it is for Revenge sweet cold vengeance. Specking of Baldur, Emi has him backstage with his wife Shaddette. Now we go to Emi with the interview.  
  
Backstage:  
  
"Hi this is Emi reporting, I now have with me Baldur and his wife and good friend Shadette. Now Baldur what's your game plan?  
  
The Elf Hedge had an intense look on his face "ok Emi if I tell you my plans for Antics it would ruin my surprise on what I torment him with. This may be my last fight here but that wont slow me down from doing what I always like doing is too kick some ass. Now excuse I most go to the ring, coming Shade" Shadette nodes and they both walk away. Emi just smiles "well back to Ringside!"  
  
Chao: This match up is a STREET FIGHT!  
  
Suddenly Shadette's theme plays as the lights in the stadium dim into darkness for the arrival of Baldur and his wife walking to the Ring area. Shad kiss her husband good luck and find a chair to sit on. As Baldur enter the ring with a cold rage in his eyes at Antics. Ant looks back with the same stare. The Crowd and everyone in the back know this match will not be for the weak at heart.  
  
Baldur enters the ring slowly and walks too the middle of the ring where Antic is and they are now face to face. Baldur begins by swinging a roundhouse punch at Antics, but too the Elf/Hedgehog surprise Antics ducks and side kicks Baldur ankle "grrrrr" Baldur is now mad (he starts using his magic powers) no really MAD!  
  
Antics didn't give him time to use whatever spell he was about to make by a knee too Baldur gut and back elbows to back of his head putting Baldur into the ground. The Elf Hog is very peeved at him self on what happens gets back up and in a Flash ramming Antics around with his fist.  
  
The Black and green striped Hedge try's blocking the blows by Baldur, grabs his arm and does a Jujitsu move and throws him over his shoulder. Baldur was down for only a sec, then jumps up "ha is that the best you can do?" Baldur puts his hand up and his hand begins to glow "I summon Holly's pet Spider Itsy!" suddenly a Giant spider who is not so "Itsy" pops out of the sky. Antics sweatdrop seeing this "how much did you pay for that?"  
  
Backstage:  
  
"This is looking very bad for Antics right now" said Mecha who is watching the TV that shows the fight going on with Claire who has a tear in her eye. Wipes it off "win Antics my son you can do it!" in the far corner of the room Spikey Version 1 and Hyper-io were Thumb wrestling.  
  
Back to the Fight:  
  
Itsy throws one of his eight legs at Antics, The dark Hedgehog jumps out of the way just to get hammered by an another giant leg that send him flying and crashes into the far corner of the ring. "HAHAHHA I'm enjoying this" said Baldur with a sick smile on his face as Itsy begins running down on all Eight's (duh lol) after Antics. Ant try's getting back up but too dizzy to see but his mind was screaming in his head too move and he did and the Spider hit the steel post and Itsy falls over.  
  
"DO'H!" said Baldur "I have to tell my Daughter to teach Itsy to avoid corner"  
  
Antics come back to his senses and said, "is that the best you can do" and chucked the bird at Baldur. The Elf Hog is now madder then ever (if he was Majin Buu he would be blowing steam everywhere.) Grabs his sword and runs tours Antics, who at the same time makes a sword out of with energy.  
They slash their blades with a PING! Energy was charged everywhere. Baldur swings at Antics and that moment the "Kawaii Hedge" slides under the Elf Hedge and swings with his sword. Baldur jumps and kicks Antics down and out; Baldur puts the sword down near Antics neck. Ant looks up at Baldur who had a smirk on his face and said ".I really wanted to beat you once and for all but.but.I WONT GIVE UP" Baldur eyes widen "what the?"  
  
Suddenly out of no where came the 7 Super Emeralds appear around Antics body "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he transforms form being Black and green striped to becoming a mix of colors like the Rainbow!  
  
And so Hyper Antics was Born  
  
Sky over the SoaH Stadium was once a clear starry night, now stormy clouds cover the sky and electricity is charging down into the Ring. It shows the extreme powers Hyper Antics created as the lightning from the sky covers him.  
  
Baldur could not believe what he is seeing right now "how. did you do that? I could've killed you from the start. but." Hyper Antic is now in Baldur face with his heartless look. Then.  
  
BAM! Antics sends Baldur flying to the ground on the outside of the Ring, The ref Omochao is now starting the 10 count but gets blown up by Antics lightning attack. Baldur gets back up and try's hitting the New Hyper Hedgehog, but Antics were too quick for him and grab his fist and begins crushing Baldurs hand. The Elf Hedgehog screams bloody murder, as he tried getting out of Antics grip.  
  
Baldur falls too one knee, as of now he cannot handle the pain. Hyper Antics smirked and said; "this is for Mom" BAM! Baldur gets hit in the gut; the blow took all his air out of him, now deeply gasping for air in a painful way. He tossed him like a rag doll into the corner; Baldur rolled off the ring apron trying too get his breath back into him, also coughing up blood "demit" Baldur said under his breath.  
  
Hyper Antics has his arms cross waiting for Baldur to come back in and finish this fight that is now a losing battle for the Elf/Hog. Baldur wipes the blood off his mouth and thinks 'I most some how beat him' then Baldur begins making an another magic spell "makes a Fire Ball and fires it at Hyper Antics; who hits the ball into the sky. "Baldur begins firing an army of them and throws them at the Rainbow colored Hyper Hog.  
  
Antics stiffen up ready for the blow and the fireballs hit their mark. "HAHAHAHA I got you finally, no body faces me and." his eyes widen, because behind the smoke a bright flashing color glows throw. And Hyper Antics still stands there with a twisted smile creeping up on his face.  
  
"Well back too the drawing boards" shrugged Baldur then sits too think, by him doing that it made Antics sweatdrop.  
  
Backstage:  
  
Claire had a Surprises look on her face so did Mecha "where the hell did he get the Super Emeralds?" ask Mecha. Claire looks at the Robot "what do you mean?" I thought the super emeralds where destroyed by Hell Shenlong (my villian in a story on Fanfiction.net) he killed off there Guardian and blow up the Floating Island.  
  
That moment Claire heard crying noises in the background turns her head and see Hyper-io in a pile of Money, with a beer in his hand raised high finger pointed up yelling "I'M SO BLOODY RICH! HAHAHHAHA, I'M NUMBER 1!" Then Claire came over to Spikey because he is Crying "oh Spikey!" she said "don't cry everybody looses sometime!" Spikey yelled "HELL I'm NOT CRYING HE POKE MY EYE WITH HIS OTHER THUMB THAT'S HOW HE WON"! Looks at Hyper-io "I GET REVENGE FOR THIS!" Spikey runs to get ready for the rumble match.  
  
Claire in that moment sweatdrop.  
  
Back to the Carnage in the ring (seriously now folks)  
  
Baldur still siting down thinking for what move to used on Hyper Antics, as the Hyper Hedge himself reads a magazine (that Valoc left at ringside) it really kept his interest Because he was reading about himself, (Narrator sweatdrops). Truly this is a silly moment.  
  
Suddenly a light bulb appears over Baldur head thinking 'YES.I HAVE A IDEA!' All at once he begin to go through a transformation, his body begins to grow 5 times his normal size, then the sounds of bones cracking and rearranging (grows isn't it) Antics interrupted looks up and up to see a Giant Elf looking him square in the eyes. The only thing he could do is smile dumfounded, and Baldur return a smile more sinister.  
  
Antics leaps up and said; "finally a Challenge more my equal!"  
  
Then to the fans surprise once there was street fight now becomes a. HARD CORE WRESTLING MATCH?  
  
Baldur throws Antics too the ropes, try's to close line the Hyper hedgehog, he slides under the Elf and kicks his ankle making Baldur loose his balance. Then Antics grabs him into a Headlock climbs the ropes with his feet to the top attempting the move call the Dudley Dog. Using his strength Baldur tossed Antics over the ropes throw several Tables and making an imprint in the concrete. Lucky for him he still in his Hyper form to absorb the blow.  
  
Antics gets back up with a peeved off look in his eyes, climb back into the ring, were the Elf is waiting for him.  
  
Baldur begins running at Antics and the Hyper Hog jumps at him too! Then it enters into a fistfight that lasted for over 2 min. Both of them were bleeding even though Antics does not feel the pain but getting tired anyway. Then the world went to a stand still when both guys unexpectedly knocked each other out at the same time. but there they were being counted out by the Omochao. So the match was a draw.  
  
Suddenly the E.M.P.'s where called and they where taken to the back stage to be work on for the rumble fight later.  
  
The fighters in the Back Mecha V Claire JP where at Antics bed. While Shedette at Baldur's side.  
  
HBK Hyper-io was there too but didn't stay long because his fight next.  
  
In a Darkroom:  
  
Cal opens his eyes from sleeping "it is time"  
  
A Prologue to Rumble Match Specter (written By The Specter  
  
Meanwhile in the locker room...  
  
Specter held up his gleaming scythe in front of his eyes so that his face reflected off it's smooth, glossy surface like a mirror. His dark-crimson eyes had a particular shadow about them, a serious no-nonesense tone that, to people who didn't know him, seemed like the most powerful expressions of calm hatred. He had anticipated this for a good long time now,... getting to fight a tournament in SoaH City. It was from here that Specter had first begun his inter-dimensional journeys over ten years ago... ten years in which he had seen all the most astonishing, and most devastating, things, which the multiverse held. Well,... perhaps not all. But a fair portion, to say the least. More than common mortals could ever hope.  
  
He remembered how it had all begun, so long ago. The accident of destiny which had given him life. The search for meaning, purpose, and the 'unknown other' from whom Specter's very life essence had been drawn. He remembered when he created the Sanctuary between Worlds, weaving the massive castle together from strands of quantum energy native to the void realm in which it was made to exist. He remembered, with great clarity, when he had encountered Kurina Kurai, the evil-possessed holy warrior of the Jerican race, whom had defeated him in combat. The nightshaded hedgehog had quickly found himself embroiled in a battle for Kurina's soul, and found himself teeming up with her allies against the dark powers that pursued her. After that, Specter had taken off looking for his 'unknown other' once more, and found him: the legendary shadowmage, Magus. But that, too, had been though unusual circumstances that began with a battle against Magus's grandson, Xylon, which ended in a stalemate. The two had trained together, then faced great perils as they searched for Magus and eventually found him, just in time to save the shadowlord's life. With the 'unknown other' found and many of Specter's lifelong questions answered, he roamed alone for a time, traveling the universes in search of purpose. Next thing he knew, Specter had found himself allied with both the Eternal Knights of Honor as well as the Dark Alliance, rival clans of incredible warriors native to the same universe as Kurina. Specter thought back, realizing how the still-present threat of a coming Neo Dark Wars had united the two against a renegade clan claiming to be The Original Rulers of the Universe, or TORU for short, and of how all battlelines had been called to hold off. When the advent of the Unrivaled World Martial Arts tournament had been announced.  
  
In truth, that tournament was still yet to be decided. Specter himself had entered and suceeded in overcoming his opponent in the first round, a silver-haired warrior named Mashika whom Specter had at first humbled early in the fight, then struggled to keep up with as hidden powers had awakened within Mashika. But in the end, Specter was declared victor of that round, although in his own mind he knew he had only barely suceeded.  
  
That was when he had determined that a little impromptu training was needed. Wielding his powers to travel through time, Specter had located Magus and the two had trained, increasing their skills and abilities multifold. When the training concluded, Specter had decided to come and test his abilities here, in SoaH City, where it had all begun ten years earlier. This tournament would be an indicator whether or not he could truly succeed in the UMAT tournament rounds yet to come. The opponents ahead looked more difficult than many he'd ever faced, including the reploid warrior Zero, the dark warrior Arvel, and one of Specter's own students from the past, Ky Chi'i.  
  
He slowly lowered the scythe and looked at the locker room all around him. It had been so long since he had fought one of his own kind: a hedgehog or echidna or other creature from this universe. Specter had become used to fighting humanoids who, in height, towered over his diminutive 3 1/2 feet; fighting against an opponent his own size and skill type would require different tactics than he was used to. Especially if he decided to transform at any point. But, more than likely, that kind of power increase would not be needed. Specter smirked slightly to himself. There would, more likely than not, be no need to use even a full half of his power, energy, skill, or special abilities. He was decided that, until a worthy challenge presented itself, he would fight using only physical attacks and his weapon. If and when the time came to upgrade such a strategy, his opponents would no doubt have to have proven themselves far above normal. Specter had been in training for years, and seen warriors with levels of universe- shaking power that he doubted to find in such an arena event as this. However, he was determined to give the audience their money's worth, and probably a bit more than they expected as well. It was not often he truly had a chance to display his artistic fighting styles in front of a live crowd, and Specter could become quite the dramatist when he so desired.  
  
He closed his eyes and nodded to himself. "Yes,... I'll give this city a show the likes of which they have never seen, and are not likely to be seeing ever again. Whether I use my full power eventually or not,... this performance shall be on equal grounds with all the great epics of history and literature... the story of this event will be passed down from generation to generation of those born on this world. Perhaps it will be for them a legendary 'clash of the titans' so-to-speak..."  
  
The saturnine hedgehog-mage turned towards the door of the locker room, tapping the ground ahead of him with his scythe like as if it were a walking stick. The gentle *tink* of the scythe-rod's lower spear point, in tandem synchronicity with the more-solid metallic echoing sound of his metal boot straps, echoed down the open hallways and faded amid the distance.  
  
Like the Phantom of the Opera, Specter had come to both steal the show... and leave every onlooker breathless...  
  
Squee: what tremendous fight we had with Antics and Baldur. Are next match is The battle of the Candidates Hyper-io VS Cal this match is going to be a big one.  
  
Roxy: (looks up) um Sqree why is there a Scaffolding being put together?  
  
Squee: Huh?  
  
Backstage: Cal was watching the construction, and had a smile on his face and turns head to Dr Eggfan (who orders his robots to make the Scaffold) and pay him.  
  
Hyper-io now in his wrestling gear (that resample what The Heartbreak Kid Shown Michaels wares) also see this. Behind him is his Girl friend Insane Mystic Fire "are you shore you want to continue with this Hyper?" HBK turns his head from the Ring to Mystic "yes I do" then turns his head back tours the Ring.  
  
Ringside:  
Squee: this was going to be a TLC match but now it's a Scaffolding Match, Thanks too some guy who and fan of a Fat Ass that looks like a Egg so lets begin!  
  
Enter Cal he walks down the tours the Ring and looks at The Scaffold then enters the Ring.  
  
The Sexy Boy theme of Shawn Michacls plays as Hyper-io comes out and all the girls in the crowd scream out with love tours him. He sees Cal and slowly enters the Ring.  
  
Now both of them are face to face, Hyper-io removes his gear, Cal try's a sneak attack and it worked with a punch to Hyper-io face.  
  
"Hey That hurt" Hyper barked. Then rams SoaH's resident Villain with his back elbow, after that hits Cal with solid hard punches with his knuckle spikes. Throws him to the Ropes, Cal keeps moving and HBK do a spinning elbow to the weasel, Cal falls out of the ring, Hyper-io climbs the top rope and does a cross body on top of Cal making him hit the ground.  
  
Hyper-io picks up Cal and throws him over the guardrail into the crowd, now in the sea of humanity, Cal fights back by kicking Hyper in the face, grabs him and walks him deeper into the crowd, The weasel throws the Echidna into the wall. Hyper absorbs the blow and runs at him with a cloth line in the face sending Cal down on the ground.  
  
Hyper-io grabs a chair and waits for Cal to get up, when the weasel got up Hyper-io runs at full force and..  
  
BASH!  
  
HBK cracks the Chair over Cal head making him out cold.  
  
Hyper-io gets an idea and grabs a table and sets it up and puts Cal on it. After, Hyper-io tapes Cal up on it. He looks up and sees a 25-foot balcony and starts climbing it thanks to his knuckle claws.  
  
HBK reach the top of the Balcony, grabs a beer from the guy in the crowd and drinks it. Then Hyper-io does one of the most crazies stunts ever been done in the wrestling (other then ECW) Jumps of and does a 450 splash of the 25-foot balcony and crashes into cal on top of the Table!  
  
The Chant of the crowd yelling "HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT" is heard over SoaH stadium. Chaokiller and Zin both help Hyper-io and Cal back into the ring. After all this Chaos they still have too climbed the Scaffold and fight up there!  
  
After CK and Zin drop the two back into the ring they both slowly get back up. Cal was not as badly hurt as Hyper was so he ducks when Hyper try's hitting him then low drops kicks HBK ankle. Hyper goes down, Cal goes into a side headlock and keeps it on Hyper too get breather or two.  
  
Cal removes himself from him and drops his nee on his back, picks him and puts him into the corner grabs a Chair, then takes Hyper and does a Triple H back breaker on the chair on Hyper-io.  
  
When Cal try's too do it again but HBK reverse it and Back breaks Cal on the chair. Hyper gets another chair on the outside sets the chair he just back breaks Cal with, on the Weasels head. Climbs the top rope with other chair and drops it on Cals head.  
  
After that Hyper then has some fun by grabing his Fire Flower and Powers up into what Super Mario call it "Fire Power". Cal gets back and his eyes bug out seeing Fire Balls being thrown at by Hyper-io.  
  
Cal begins running as one of the Fires balls hit his ass " OUCH MY ASS!"  
  
Hyper-io was enjoying him self " HAHAHAHAHA..damn I need a drink"  
  
Later: Hyper-io drinks 9 beers and a Bloody Merry and Cal hat is on fire and he does not know it. Hyper-io gets up and points tours the Scaffold "should we finish up their Cal?" Cal looks up too and said "ok".  
  
Both warriors run out of the Ring and climbed the Scaffold. This takes them 3 min till they reach the top and they begin fighting. As they fight Dr Eggfan orders his Robots to set a stack of tables in the ring over near the Scaffolding.  
  
Both Hyper and Cal, where swinging lefts and rights at each other.  
  
THEN SUDDENLY!!!!!!!!  
  
Cal Kicks Hyper in one places that can really hurt, The NUTS!  
  
Cal: HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hyper-io: what have you done you made my pet Cock pecker pissed off!  
  
Cal: your WHAT?  
  
Hyper-io: Pecker ATTACK!!!!!!!!  
  
A Rooster pops out of his pants and begins (like his name sack) pecking him in the forehead.  
  
Cal: Ahhhhhhh get off me (falls off the Scaffolding and into the stacks of Tables.)  
  
Hyper-io: good jab Pecker (pets it) Then the Rooster goes back into his pants.  
  
HSC: The Winner of the match HBK Hyper-io!!!  
  
Crowd: YAYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Hyper-io pats his pants with a smile as he walks into back stage again, but his night is far from over, he will be fighting in the Royal Rumble match any time now. So he went for a Beer break right near the entrance as 29 0ther SoaH City Warriors wait for there chance to fight.  
  
X Blade: yes this what I been waiting for!  
  
Blaze: (twitches)  
  
Mecha V: me too Dad, you ready for a fight Claire?  
  
Claire: I'm sure am (giggles)  
  
Spikey Version 1: I'm number 2 in this I will win and everybody will get down with spikeattude HAHAHAHA!  
  
HBK Hyper-io: (burps on his beer and looks at Hentai  
  
Baldur: grrrrr (thinking of evil thoughts and loves them)  
  
Shadow: (looks around and makes shore that ZinDintimeyum is no where in site)  
  
Kadou Fukushin AKA Vortex: (Shadow boxing)  
  
Valoc the Bat: (looking at Hentai with Hyper-io)  
  
Mystic Fire: (looking at Hyper-io with hearts popping out her head)  
  
Hyper-io: (thinks to himself 'it got to be the pants')  
  
Hypa Shadow: (cleaning his demon wings)  
  
Dragoon: (watching the flour and makes shore he don't trip on a power wire again)  
  
Super: (Has his arms cross waiting)  
  
Specter: (same as Super above)  
  
Auron and Omega are talking to each other  
  
Howard is in silence. The rest of them are chatting or doing something.  
  
Suddenly HSC enters the ring with the megaphone as the ChaoKiller is trying to kill him again but keeps on missing the shot with his gun.  
  
HSC: ladies and gentle men its now time for the ROYAL RUMBLE!.this match is under Super Smash Brothers Melee rules witch is no rule at all. It will begin with two people who ever they are enter the ring then every 2-min a new SoaH superstar will enter the match, elimination can happen at anytime in the match by throwing your opponent over the top rope and your two feet must hit the ground. It is every furry for them self's!  
  
Squee: this going to be great hmmm.. I wonder who is number 1?  
  
Roxy: well your going to find out now bub!  
  
HSC: now here is number 1 in tonight's match is.. (shot by Neon Ego god Chaos?)  
  
Neon: vengeance is mine HAHAHAHHA.big mouth  
  
CK: (just snarls because he wanted to do it)  
  
Then Bluehawk enters the stadium as the first person in the match, not sure what happen to the HSC announcer. But enters the ring anyway.  
  
Suddenly HSC pops out from no where again "and the 2 person in the match is.. (shot by ChaoKiller)  
  
CK: HAHAHAHA I got him this time (Neon is out cold from a chair shot in the face)  
  
Then a giant computer screen pops up and some types these words.  
  
Program: Spikey  
  
Version: 1.0  
  
Theme of Matt Hardy plays for Spikey version 1 as he was number 2 in the rumble match jumps into the ring. Then the bell rings and the two Foxes go head to head!  
  
Blue and Spikey begins hitting each other in a fist fight, that ended when Spikey trips Bluehawk down then drops the elbow on the Blue fox.  
  
Spikey picks up Hawk and throws him too the ropes try too hit him with a spinning back elbow but missed, Blue capitalize on the mistake by grabbing the snow Fox by the tail and slams him down into the ring, then kicks away on him.  
  
Version 1 grabs Blue's leg and takes him down by kicking it. After that Spikey picks Blue up and does a German suplaxs making Bluehawk gets slammed on his head, Version 1 was not done with his pain he was going to give too Bluehawk, he grabs a Chair and try's hitting him with it. But Blue ducks and drops kick the chair into Spikeys face.  
  
Bluehawk sets the chair flat on the ring mate and pile driven Spikeys head on it, making Version 1 reopen a cut wound on his head from his 2 0ut of 3 fall match with Valoc. Blue then throws Spikey over the top rope.but at the last min Spikey catch himself before his feet touch the flour. Bluehawk thinking he eliminated Spikey begins jumping with joy. Just to get dropped kicked over the top rope too the outside by Spikey Version 1. Now he waits on who would number 3 is.  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
BUZZ SOUND!  
  
Out runs Kidj3 (or guest null that what calls himself on the chatroom) As the theme of the 1, 2, 3 kid plays for him. Runs into the ring and spins kicks Spikey down in the ring. Kid then leg drops version 1, he then picks up Spikey and try's spin kicking him again but Version 1 ducks and does a neck breaker on the Kid. After that Spikey goes too the corner for a breather as Kidj3 slowly gets up.  
  
Spikey gets back up, runs and rams his nee into Kids face sending him backwards into the ring but runs out at version 1 and Cloths lines him flying down into the ring service. Kid now takes Spikey and try's throwing him over but the artic gray fox hangs onto the ropes like a crab.  
  
Spikey pokes Kid in the eye and he lets go too Version 1. Spikey gets up and runs at the Kid but The kid knees him in the gut then drops on top of Spikey with a Body slam.  
  
At that moment the Countdown begins and 10 sec later the Buzzer rings and Blaze runs into the ring twitching at the same time like a walking time bomb.  
  
Blaze attacks Kid by giving him a back body drop then goes after Spikey. But that Spikey knows what he was doing by ducking then gives Blaze a Neck breaker, then sends him too the corner and puts Blaze on the top rope with him and do the Diamond dust (a top rope Stonecold stunner like move) down to the Ring service.  
  
Kid gets up and runs at Spikey and side elbows him in the face. Then Kid DDT 's him down.  
  
When Kid got back up from doing that move to Spikey, Blaze grabs him into a full nelson then makes it into a Dragon suplexs (or full nelson suplex) and drops down with it. Then the Countdown started and the next guy is about too run out.  
  
BUZZER SOUND!  
  
Out comes Matt The Crazy Echidna with a big cane and wraped with barbed wire all over his body runs into the ring and smacks Blaze 5 times over the head, but Blaze loves it and asks too hit him five more times. Matt smiles and gives it to him. This time breaking the cane over Blaze head and Blaze falls over. Matt takes a strand of Barb wire from his body and racking his head with it making him bloody all over.  
  
Spikey comes over grabs a chair and cracks it over Matts head. He did not feel the pain of the chair until the 3 time in the skull of the head and the crazy Echidna goes down.  
  
Blaze rips the Barbwire out of his head and walks over too Kidj3 with it. Kid kicks Blaze claws him with the sharp razor wire.  
  
Spikey takes another breather in the corner holding the dent chair that was used on Matt. As that Crazy Echidna slowly gets up in pain because some of the Barbwire is still wrapped around him.  
  
Then the Buzzer rings as Antics the son of Claire runs too the ring not completely 100% from the brawl that ended in a Draw against Baldur earlier. Jumps in and runs too the corner where Kid and Blaze was going at it. Antics grabs the barbwire, punch Blaze and wipes Kid with the Barbwire.  
  
When Matt finally gets up, Spikey try's hitting the echidna over the head with the chair again. Matt ducks and yank off some Barbwire that was on him wraps it around his fist and hits Version 1 with it.  
  
Blaze kicks a mud hole into Antics gut as Kidj3 takes a breather sitting down thinking who too attack next.  
  
Antics grabs Blaze leg and does RVD'S step over heal kick. Blaze goes down as Antics rips away at his flash with the barbwire.  
  
Spikeys tail grabs Matt by the neck and wipes him flying into the turnbuckle in the corner, Version 1 runs at him and dose the twist of fate (his reverse Neck breaker)  
  
Kid gets back up go tours Spikey and does the wrestling move that made the late Mr. Perfect a legend, the Fishermen Suplex (or the Perfect plexs.) Matt was still down but slowly try's getting up.  
  
Then the countdown begins 10 sec later, the Buzzer sounds and The Powerful but deadly Specter enters the stadium with his scythe in his hand walks into the Ring. He sees that no one have weapons like he had with him that time, he puts the scythe down heads to where Antics and Blaze was.  
  
Specter runs at Blaze and does 1 2 3 Fist and kick combo and sends him flying backwards. Blaze catch's himself high kicks Specter into the corner.  
  
Antics quickly move out of the area were Specter was and head tours Matt, who just got up. Matt knew Antics were coming and hits him with his fist wrapped in barbwire.  
  
Kid continues kicking away on Spiky, then picks him up throws him over the top rope.but he slide back in before falling too the ground. Kid seen and starts hitting Spikey 3 times before Version 1 kneed him in the gut, making him fall over.  
  
Blaze sends Specter running to the ropes, Blaze try's hitting him but Specter ducks and grabs his Scythe and slashes it over the insane Artist head making him even more bloody then before.  
  
Then the countdown begins again goes too Zero then the Buzzer rings  
  
Out comes..  
  
The Metal Sonic song from the virtual Sonic soundtrack as Mecha V walks out into the stadium as number 8 in the rumble match.  
  
Mecha jumps into the Ring that has Chaos being made, as it is, Blaze blocks the scythe when Specter tried hitting him again, Then kicks him.  
  
Mecha heads to where Spikey and Kid where fighting gives them both head butt each other. Antics; now with the Barbwire around his fist is trying to throw Matt out of the ring.  
  
Spikey grabs a chair and throws it at Mecha. The Robot catch's the chair and throws it back to Version 1. Now Spikey got angry and try's swinging at Mecha. Kid grabs the chair off of Spikey and kicks the Chair into his face, and down goes Spikey.  
  
Antics heads over to were Specter was with the Barbwire in hand. Specter sees him and fires an energy beam sending the hedgehog flying. Antics gets angry and grabs his Super emeralds and become hyper Antics. Specter smiles and he too go to his Super form and begin fighting in fast pace speed of kicks and punches.  
  
Blaze sees how weak he became when Antics and Specter went super and hyper. So he too goes Super and head too where Antics and Specter was.  
  
Matt is taking a short break in the corner as Mecha V and Spikey is hitting each other in the face.  
  
Antics grab the scythe out of Specter hand and pop him over the head with it. Then hits Blaze with it also with a pop.  
  
Matt runs at Spikey version 1 and sends him down with a back elbow, Spikey grabs the arm when that happen Spikey grabs Matt arm and does a single arm DDT.  
  
Mecha V sits on the top rope waiting for the next guy to come down to the ring. Specter and Antics now are having a test of strength in power. Super Blaze thinks on who should he hurt next.  
  
Zero Coldfire runs out heads into the Ring as number 9 in the fight, The Echidna jumps in and Attacks Mecha V. The robot kicks Zero in the face and jumps on top of him, punching his face in. Specter upper cuts Antics and kicks him flying into the corner; Specter runs and spears him in the corner.  
  
Blaze goes after Matt who finally gets up but too dizzy to think where he was. Blaze rams Matt over the top rope to the outside eliminated. In that moment Antics and Specter both kicked each other real hard and they were both out cold.  
  
Mecha V does a Tornado DDT on Zero down into the Ring. Spikey runs at Blaze and does a bull dog head lock, then gets up runs and do a spring board moon salt and lands on top of Blaze. Antics and Specter slowly gets up as another person comes out and it is Baldur Terralventhe, The elf with a mean and nasty look on his face shows that he been waiting for this.  
  
Mecha sees Baldur so did Antics whom gets up, Baldur jumps into the ring then gets doubled teamed by Antics and Mecha V.  
  
Blaze sends Spikey too the corner and gives him two uppercuts too his head. Version 1 grabs Blaze and does a Big papa pump belly too belly suplaxs. Baldur kicks Mecha flying ten feet into the far corner of the Ring. Hyper Antics gut shots Baldur with his fist, The Elf smiles and knee Antics in the nose, then sends him flying and crashes into Mecha V in the corner.  
  
Specter jumps at Baldur, he ducks and elbows Specters face. Baldur eyes widen, as Specter only smirked at him "that was a free shot" he said then begins transforming and Specters small hedgehog body begins too grow and grow now becomes the size of Baldur. Specter now has spiked hair all over he removes cape he wears and shows his armor; he is now a Saiyan.  
  
Specter sands Baldur flying into the corner, and begins kicking a mud hole into him in the corner. Spikey becomes Super and pounds away on Super Blaze. Mecha V and Antics stands there for a breather or 2.  
  
That moment Quick Silver runs down into ring as the next person and Attacks Antics on full speed Mecha V just stand there in shock because he did not see that coming, Spikey ducks and flips Blaze over the top rope and on too the ground eliminated. Specter and Baldur are having a super powered fist fight in the middle of the Ring.  
  
Specter grabs his scythe and try's hitting the big elf with it. But baldur grabs in and begins fighting over the weapon. Spikey taking a break rubbing the blood off his face from this war he had been in so far. QS throws Antics too the ropes and dies a big Undertaker running Flying Cloths line. Mecha V heads tours Spikey and the Artic gray Fox trips the Mecha Bot down and beats away on him.  
  
Antics gets back up and grabs QS when he tried getting back up and dose a T- bone Suplex flipping him over and down on the Ring mate. Mecha Grabs Spikey by the neck gets up and tries chock slamming him down. But Version 1 kicks his face the Mecha Bot drops him.  
  
The crowd goes wild as that moment HBK Hyper-io runs out into the ring and spars down Spikey and bangs his head on the Ring. Hyper-io grabs a cooler of Beer and puts it in the corner because he knows this was going to be a long night. He drinks one Can then hits Version 1 over the head with the empty can.  
  
Like the Sandman he grabs a big cane stick and starts abusing Spikey with it while drinking another Cold one. Mecha V gets back and give Hyper a High five and walks tours Antics and Quick Silvers who are fighting too throwing each other out of the Ring.  
  
Spikey gets back Hyper-io runs at him, but Version 1 grabs his arm with cane and does a single arm DDT making him drop the cane.  
  
Baldur feels that he is being over powered so he side steps Specter, The Saiyan hang on too the Elf and dose a monkey flip on him into far corner.  
  
Mecha V back elbows Antics down and punch QS in the gut sending him down also.  
  
(this is not complete I'm just seeing that if anyone wants me to continue this story please R&R and tell what you think and should I continue) 


End file.
